


Rained In

by TrueCrossGhoul



Series: Sercamp [2]
Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: I know she's not Australian but who really cares, Lily is the responsible group leader, Multi, Ophelia has an Australian accent, SerCamp, Summer Camp, it just seemed fitting, its not important to the story or even mentioned, jk he just really loves kids, naps, rain storm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8057584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueCrossGhoul/pseuds/TrueCrossGhoul
Summary: a rain storm hits the camp, forcing the youngest campers to do arts and crafts with Snow Lily in the AC hall. Ophelia, Hyde, and Licht get to be lazy in the Counselor-only lounge.





	Rained In

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just gonna put all of the counselor's names here in the notes in case y'all get confused, I'll do this for all of the fics in this series, but only for the characters that appear in the specific fic. idk if that makes sense, but here ya go- 
> 
> Ophelia- Peony  
> Hyde- Thorn  
> Licht- Kookabura  
> Snow Lily- Daisy

"Oh man, so I'm not with Peony _or_ Kookabura this week?" Hyde groaned as he skimmed over the counsellor pairs and cabin groups for the week, printed out on a sheet of paper and pinned to a board in the lodge hallway. "At least I'm with Daisy." The group of counsellors around Hyde had mixed emotions; some happy about their partners for the week, and others internally screaming. A hand gently rested on Hyde's shoulder. He looked up to see that it was Snow Lily- Daisy. 

"Thanks Echidna! I'm looking forward to working with you for the week." He smiled pleasantly, then checked to see what cabin group they'd be counselling. Snow Lily's eyes lit up. Hyde followed his gaze. "Oh! And we get to counsel the youngest girls!" He beamed. Hyde let out a long, loud groan, resulting in a few glares and giggles from his coworkers. 

"This week is gonna be the woooorst!" Hyde grumbled as he ran a hand through his hair. One of his coworkers jabbed him in the side, probably to sold him and say 'You need to set an example by being happy and energetic!'. Hyde turned to look, a tired emotion swirling in his eyes, only to find himself looking at Ophelia. Peony. The negative emotions weighing down his face vanished, giving way to an overjoyed expression. 

"Peony!" He squealed. Ophelia laughed in response. 

"It won't be so bad this week, we're both counselling the Discovery groups! And since they're the youngest, our pairs will be teaming up! Remember? The Discovery kids always are together, except for sleeping." She informed him. Hyde nodded happily and resisted the urge to pull her into a hug. 

"So wait, who're you with this week?" He asked instead, since he would technically have to be with them as well. 

"Oh I'm with Kookabura!" She beamed. 

"Wh... S-so I'm with both of you this week?" He asked excitedly. 

"Well technically, yes!" She answered, equally exited. Hyde jumped and squealed, then pulled Ophelia into a happy hug that only lasted for a second or two. 

"Yes! This week's gonna be great!" He exclaimed. 

**-X-**

The week was not great. By the time the kids had arrived, it started pouring. Their luggage got wet, and the staff had to put all of their stuff in the dryer. Obviously, this would take time since we only had, like, four dryers in the entire camp. Nobody could do any of the activities that were planned for the remainder of the day, since most of them were outside. The two oldest camp groups went into the bouldering hall to do some drama games, the two middle groups took the dining hall, the day campers claimed the fireside lounge in the lodge, and the youngest campers were forced to go to the Environmental Education hall by the lake- The oldest building at camp. 

"This blows." Hyde whined to Licht and Opheia as the three lagged behind their campers, who decided it was a good idea to run to the AC hall with Lily so they wouldn't get wet. A couple of the kids slipped, but Lily helped them up. Thankfully, it hadn't been raining long enough for them to be covered in mud. It had started to pick up, though, turning from just a heavy drizzle to a full on rainstorm. The water was basically flying sideways at this point. 

"Yeah, I guess. At least we get to relax in the EE hall. That place is literally just used for costume designing and art. Not to mention that there's a counselor-only lounge in the back." Licht mumbled, his voice muffled by he hoodie that he had literally thrown onto his head to protect himself from the rain. He couldn't see at all. 

"Oh right! That'll be fun." Ophelia beamed, walking through the rain as though it was nothing, as though her shoe wasn't completely full of water, as though her hair wasn't getting 100% drenched. Hyde stared at the two from under his rain jacket's hood, his heart beating fast. When was the last time that the three of them had counselled together? Probably last month, but it still felt like a long time to them. 

When they finally reached the Environmental Education hall, Lily had taken charge. 

"All of the children are coloring and making... Something with glitter glue, so you three can go hang out in the counsellor-only lounge if you want. There's some firewood and matches in there, so you guys can start a fire. Peony, you look drenched!" Lily laughed, Ophelia joined along. 

"Thanks Daisy, but are you sure that you've got this under control?" Licht asked Lily, who nodded in response. 

"Tell you what, if the kids _do_ begin to start a riot, I'll come get you. How's that sound?" Lily proposed gently. The trio nodded and smiled, then bounced off to the lounge. 

Licht started the fire as Hyde and Ophelia plopped down on the soft, fake leather couch. When he returned, the took his seat on the small couch beside the one that Hyde and Ophelia were occupying. 

"Ugh I'm soaking!" Ophelia complained as she twisted her hair to get some of the water out. Hyde looked over at Ophelia. She had a regular camp-issued red tee on, with the name of the camp printed in bold, white letters across the front. It was completely soaked through, and Hyde could see her shivering. Her tight khaki shorts were still dry, so that was a plus at least. 

Hyde's clothes were all completely dry, thanks to the raincoat he grabbed before he left the lodge. He watched as Ophelia tugged off one muddy boot, then emptied the contents on the ground in front of her. She would have to clean that up later, but that was a problem for the future. She pulled off he socks and tossed them onto the fire mantel to dry. As she did so, Hyde took off his dry, grey t-shirt and held it out to her. When she turned around from throwing the socks, she came face to face with a flustered, half naked Hyde offering her his shirt. 

"Oh Echidna, thank you!" She grinned, then took the shirt. "So kind! Can you both please turn around so I can put this on?" She asked. The two boys turned, and she quickly changed. 

"You can turn back now." Ophelia mentioned as she let her hair down, slipping her ponytail holder over her wrist. Licht nodded and took his shoes off, throwing his socks on the mantel as she did. Hyde followed suit, trying to cover up the blush that had formed on his cheek. 

_I'm in the lounge with Ophelia_ and _Licht! And Ophelia just changed behind me! She let her hair down for once! This is amazing!_ Hyde thought to himself as he tossed his socks towards the fire, but missed and accidentally sent them _in_ the flames. As his socks burned, Licht and Ophelia laughed hysterically. At least now, Hyde would have a reason to be blushing- embarrassment. 

**-x-**

By the time the rainstorm had ended, the warm flicker of the fire and soft, trusting presence of friends had lulled the three to sleep. Lily opened the door a crack to check on them and tell them that they'd be leaving in half an hour, only to find them completely out like a light. At some point, Licht had moved onto the same couch as Hyde and Ophelia, the three of them resting on each other peacefully. Lily smiled and closed the door, then decided to take care of the two groups of kids by himself until the trio woke up on their own.

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally wrote this out for the second time. The first time, I was completely finished (it was a different plot, and not really as good), but I realized that the title that I had picked for it didn't really match. I tried to erase the title, but when I pressed backspace it deleted the entire fic. rip
> 
> So anyway, the new addition to the SerCamp series will probably be postponed until I finish most of my abandoned fics... yikes 
> 
> Comments are always appreciated! If you want to get ahold of me for requests, questions, etc. you can message me on my tumblr(s): @TrueCrossGhoul & @nekopiree


End file.
